Typical furniture assemblies such as tables having multiple support surfaces are well known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,901 and 5,125,348. These multi-level tables typically are made up of upper and lower support surfaces which are fixed in position by rigid metal posts which also may serve as support legs for the tables. These conventional table assemblies require complex supporting and spacing substructure which makes the assembly of these tables unduly complicated and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a multi-level furniture assembly which does not have a complex support and spacing substructure and which can be inexpensively fabricated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-level furniture assembly which is of simple construction and which can be inexpensively fabricated.